


Do You?

by The Wench (ClaudiaEdson)



Category: Rat Patrol
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/The%20Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally published in Diverse Doings 6 (StraightUp Press). Kathy Agel, editor</p></blockquote>





	Do You?

I see you across the desert sands  
And I wonder  
Do you feel the pull?  
The attraction between us?  
The knowledge that, were things different  
We would be lovers  
And not enemies?

Do you dream of me as I do you?  
Holding me, possessing me  
And in turn, surrendering to me?  
By day, we are enemies  
By night, our intentions far different.  
Are your dreams as real as mine  
And as impossible to attain?

But in my dreams, we are lovers  
Sharing each other in a fantasy that only exists  
Under the night sky.  
A fantasy that, in daylight, cannot survive.  
The morning comes and we are once again enemies.  
If only the nights  
Could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings 6 (StraightUp Press). Kathy Agel, editor


End file.
